The Wolf and his Princess
by HellsShipwright
Summary: Continues directly onwards from defeating Ganondorf in Hyrule field. Will follow the story of what happens between our green hero and the Twilight Princess as they finally come to terms with their feelings, while dark forces aim to fill the vacuum left by the Dark King. Will their love survive? Will they survive? Only one way to find out. Midna x Link, some Link x Zelda ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Not Enough Link & Midna!**

**I do not own Legend of Zelda or anything related to it, as usual. **

The Wolf and his Princess

"What? Say something! Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?"

Link did not realise he was staring until these words were uttered, however how could he not stare? For so long he had come to associate the Twilight Princess as a helmet wearing imp with attitude, however in front of him was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Midna stood, her flaming locks framing her slim face, her clothing leaving very little to the imagination as she started walking towards Link. Zelda was still standing by the still standing body of Ganondorf, the Master sword resting with the blade traveling straight through his torso with no-one intending to remove it anytime soon. Zelda decided to give the two of them some time while she kept an eye of the Triforce of Power wielder's corpse.

Link was still staring, not even attempting to avert his gaze from the beauty now less than an arms distance away, while Midna's smirk seemed to grow as she grew closer to the you hero. Eventually she stopped, her bare feet less than an inch from his worn and beaten boots, Link seemed to be shaken out of his stupor by her proximity and managed to open his mouth to speak;

"Midna, you look... Um..."

Clicking her tongue in impatience Midna placed a hand on her hip and steadied herself, then grabbed Link by the tunic and pulled him towards her, molding her lips with his and shocking the hero and the light realms ruler. Link, acting on instinct, placed his gauntleted hands on her hips, one hand covering hers, and kissed her back with an equal passion.

This kiss carried on for a minute or so before Midna pulled back, leaving Link stunned once again beyond words;

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Midna whispered shyly, lowering her head so her hood covered her eyes, her hands dropping to her sides. These words seemed to shake Link out his stupor and he removed his hands from her hips and moved them up to cup her face, looking up she watched him, not sure where he was going with the motion. Link took the time to look at her, to really just look at her for a moment. His eyes scanned her now feminine face, taking in the features he had not been given a chance to view. Her flaming locks draped elegantly around her face, with full, soft looking lips parted in waiting, slight bruising showing the force of her kiss. Blood red eyes searched his own face, a vulnerability there that Link had never seen before, and fear, he realized looking more carefully, fear of rejection, of just being another friend to him.

Link smiled warmly, seeing just what he meant to Midna, already knowing what she meant to him. Sliding one hand down, skimming her shoulder and taking note of the silkiness of the fabric she was wearing Link slid his hand down her arm until he rested on top of hers. He grasped her hand gently yet firmly and kept his other hand on her cheek, pulling her towards him, their lips meeting once more, gentler than before but just as passionate, as loving. The kiss continued for a few minutes before Midna's free hand reached up and tangled itself in Links golden locks, knocking his cap off as it did so. The hand pulled him towards her further, deepening the kiss as her tongue slid across his lip, begging for entrance, Link opened his mouth further and reciprocated, his tongue dancing with hers as they clutched each other closer, a fire building between them as the passion increased and lightning ran through their bodies, igniting every nerve in their bodies.

This would have gone further, had an embarrassed, polite and, in their opinion, entirely unwelcome cough not caused them to separate. The two of them pulled apart, Link still keeping a hold of Midna's hand as they both turned, breathing heavily to face a brightly blushing princess of light. Zelda had the good grace to look guilty for separating the couple, her face a deep red at the display, while Midna looked furious at having her moment with Link interrupted and opened her mouth to say something. Link, sensing this, squeezed her hand and turned, keeping a hold while he did so and faced Zelda, a slight smirk on his face as he did so.

"I honestly hate interrupting this moment, as you both deserve it after all this, but would you not rather do that in a more private setting?" Zelda spoke, a small smile on her face as she regarded the Twili and hero who had the good grace to blush at the implications of that statement. The two of them simply nodded, not quite ready to speak yet and Zelda's smile widened as she turned and started walking to what was left of Hyrule castle, saying as she walked; "Hopefully some of the bedrooms will still be intact after that battle. The other two simply stood there and watched her, stunned at the insinuations coming from the prompt and noble princess. Link turned to look at Midna only to find her suddenly fascinated with the battle scarred ground at her feet, causing the greenly clothed hero to smile, simply nudging her to get her attention;

"Hey."

"Link?"

Leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on the Twili's lips, he grinned toothily at her;

"We'll discuss later, in private, okay?"

Midna smiled, the kiss causing her cheeks to turn a light rosy colour while she nodded an agreement. She let go of his hand and started walking towards the castle in the distance, picking up her pace to catch up to Zelda, knowing Link still had some business to take care of.

Watching her now lithe form walk away, it took all Links willpower to tear his eyes away from the sight. Turning, he regarded the still form of Ganondorf, the Master sword blade gleaming in the now setting sun while the dark armor worn by the triforce of powers former wielder did not reflect any light. Even in death the darkness clung onto the body, the only light coming from the Master sword itself as it rested in the armor of the dark king. Link stepped forward and grasped the hilt, the sightless eyes of Ganondorf pointing directly at him as he gripped the sword with both hands. With the sound of metal grinding on metal the young hero pulled the sword out fully, spinning the sword as slamming it into the sheath on his back. Hearing a hissing sound Link jumped back, expecting a final trick from Ganondorf, only to watch as his body began to crumble into dust, cracks spreading throughout the corpse while the the tips of his gauntlets were already breaking down. Link could only stare as the greatest threat to Hyrule simply collapsed on itself.

A couple of minutes was all it took for the corpse to become a pile of dust at Links feet, and in its place, was a glowing triangle. The light being given off by the triangle was warm and comforting, the polar opposite to the dark, cold body that had surrounded it. Feeling a warmth spreading across the back of his hand, Link looked down to find his own piece of the triforce reacting to it, glowing rapidly as if sensing an equivalent power. Lifting his hand towards the power it seemed to explode, the light bursting out and flowing around Link as he jumped. The ground, previously scarred and dead, began to regrow the grass, cracks sealing up as the hero watched. The triangle began to shrink, growing smaller and smaller as the light continued to flow out of it until it was the same size as the piece on the back of Links hand. Giving one last burst of light it flew straight at the green garbed hero, hitting him in the chest and appearing to vanish inside him. Taking a few steps back from shock Link quickly ran his hand over his body checking out of instinct for any wounds, only to find no damage had been done. Instead, he felt a new found strength running through his veins, all wounds he had received were closing up, leaving no trace of scars as they faded. Even wounds that should have taken months to heal completely were gone, leaving Link feeling like he could take Ganondorf on in any form he chose.

Stretching happily Link noticed the glowing on the back of his hands had intensified, looking at the brown leather, he saw that there was not one, but two glowing triangles on the back of his hand, the top triangle glowing alongside the bottom right one. Link stared for a few minutes before the meaning of this hit him far harder than any Goron could.

He was the new wielder of the Triforce of Power.

_Cliffy for you there people, what do ya reckon?_

_This is kind of the introduction to a new adventure, however I would like opinions before i continue, don't worry the characters will be a lot more chatty should I choose to continue this. Like I said let me know what you think regardless via friendly review, helpful criticism, or hurtful flaming._

_Your Loyal Writer_

_Ship._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wolf and his Princess **

**_The second chapter in my fanfic, a big shout out to everyone who has so far reviewed I did not expect anywhere near as many as i have received for my first chapter. I am happy to know my work is being read. _**

**_Equinoxwolf: As my first reviewer for this fanfic I can only hope you shall enjoy the rest as it comes along._**

**_Sparxthehdgehog: There are many implications and I can only hope you enjoy what I have decided to go forward with._**

**_Stairhopper: I'm glad you enjoy my style, :), and I can only hope you enjoy how I take their relationships forward._**

**_Epilogue Warrior: I invite you to stick around and find out, in return I shall try my hardest not to disappoint you._**

**_FinalKingdomHearts: I shall with this next installment, I hope you enjoy it. _**

**_starwars05: Why thank you, I do try. _**

**_david davidson: Thank you for the advice which I have taken on board. Don't worry, without spoiling anything I already have plans for Link and his new powers, and without giving anything away there is no need to fear the "GOD LINK" that I have read some people putting him as._**

**I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters, ideas or related products, I am not benefitting from this story.**

**Chapter 2**

Hyrule castle had once been the jewel of the land, people would travel from the furthest reaches of the land, either to visit castle tow for its wares, or for a chance at seeing the beautiful princess of light. Regardless of the reason all races, Goron, Zora or Hylian would come to visit the castle. Now it stood as a symbol to the destruction done by the Zant and his ilk, the top floors were decimated, the throne room having been badly damaged in the last battle between Link and Ganondorf while other areas of the castle had been destroyed when the invasion first began. The once proud and ancient walls were crumbled, reduced to simple bricks and rubble, the banners of Hyrule had been either burned, or cast aside amongst the rubble. However, it seemed it was just the top half of the castle that had suffered as much damage, the servants quarters, kitchen, washrooms and store room were all mostly intact, there were still signs of battle in some places, but mostly the necessary facilities were still usable.

Both princesses were currently in the kitchens, attempting to cook something with what little food remained. Well, Zelda was attempting to cook something while the Twilight Princess was leaning against a bench making the kind of observations one would come to expect from her;

"And here was me thinking that a pampered princess like yourself wouldn't know how to cook, don't you have servants for this kind of thing?"

The reply came as if prepared; "My father always believed that you should understand what the people did for you before you can rule them. When I was little he used to send me down to assist in different aspects of the castle."

Midna was quiet for a moment after that, so Zelda thought it fair to pose a question of her own;

"Life in the twilight realm, is it anything like here?"

A pause, and then she replied softly;

"It's harder, the twilight realm is a place of constant balance between day and knight. When my ancestors were first banished there was no sense of time, not knowing how much time had passed or how long was left drove many people mad."

Zelda opened her mouth to say something, perhaps apologize for something beyond her control but was cut off as the voice continued, growing firmer as it went; "For a time there was complete chaos, the Twili turned on each other, and a for time, it seemed as though we were destined to die by our own swords." Midna was angry now, at the actions of her people; "It would have all been lost, but then the Timekeeper discovered a way to track time. He used an ancient magic that was once lost and created the first twilight clock. Eventually, with this machine being duplicated many times over, we managed to stabilize the Twili, the madness they had fallen into waned as the chance at a normal life was possible once again."

The princess of light was at a loss for words at the story. She had never guessed what a bloody history the twilight realm might have, and she then realized how much her people take time for granted, how they never wondered what would happen if it was to just suddenly stop. Turning she once again attempted to apologize for what had happened to the Twili, only to find Midna standing not a foot from her holding a cooking book;

"Why don't we see if there's anything we have all the ingredients for in here?" She spoke with a small smile on her face, offering the small book to Zelda. The princess herself returned the smile with one of her own, reaching over and taking the book from her hands, then starting to flip through the pages;

"There's a simple chicken dinner here, why don't we see if there's any poultry left in the stores? It can be a surprise for Link when he returns."

A light laugh was heard from the Twili; "Only he could be so lucky as to have two princesses cook him something, I suppose he has earned it after everything that's happened."

A sly smirk appeared on Zelda's face as she leaned forward; "I think you'll no doubt find other ways to repay him later as well." Leaning back with a quick wink had the Twilight in a state of shock, and as the comment registered, her grey skin turned a very interesting cherry red as she started to bluster, looking anywhere but at Zelda. As quick as she panicked a sly grin of her own appeared, leaning forward and mimicking Zelda she whispered; "I'd recommend finding us a sound proof room for tonight."

Now it was the princess of light's turn to blush and stutter, not having any comeback ready for the lewd statement and not realising she was merely being teased. The two of them took a moment to look at each others still flushed faces, then burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Still laughing, the two of them began searching for the necessary ingredients, with Zelda deciding to cheat and use a bit of magic to light the oven while they prepared.

They carried on that way for some time, cooking laughing and joking until the sound of a latch opening, followed by the creak of the wooden door into the kitchen indicating Links return to the castle. Turning from chopping up vegetables Midna ran at him, throwing her arms around his neck, on instinct his own closed around her waist, holding her tightly against him in a hug. Stepping back they shared a chaste kiss until Midna noticed Links face, the confusion in his eyes;

"What is it?"

He did not answer her question verbally, instead he simply looked at Zelda, and raised his left hand, showing the still glowing Triforce of courage, and the addition of the Triforce of power. Zelda's grip slipped on the glass she had been holding, the hard floor meeting it shattering it into pieces but no-one paid any mind to the shards of glass, too fixated were they on the two gifts from the goddesses now on the back of Links hand. Raising her own hand as if in a trance, Zelda noted that her own Triforce of wisdom was glowing in sync with the two brands on his hand. Taking a step back from him Midna looked straight into Links eyes, the confusion in his eyes was mirrored in hers, neither of them sure what this development would mean for them.

Stepping closer to the couple, Zelda spoke; "Link, how did you receive it? The Triforce of power was Ganondorf's, what happened?"

Sighing, Link began; "It started when I went to retrieve the Master sword..." He told his tale as Midna stepped to his side, intertwining her fingers with the hand that was currently not glowing. Eventually he finished the explanation; "Once I realized what had happened I rode Epona here as fast as I could. Zelda, why have I been granted this relic?"

The princess, even with all her knowledge of the Triforce, of the Goddesses and their relics, could not find an answer;

"Link, I do not know. None of the tales, none of the legends, nothing tells of an event like this, the Triforce of power has always belonged to Ganondorf, its what made him so hard to kill, its also why the sages could only seal him in the Twilight Realm."

Midna's grasp on Link's hand tightened at these words, although her face continued to remain passive as the news seemed to settle in, although it seemed the princess of light was not quite finished yet;

"However, I feel that there is no need to worry just yet. So come, we have vanquished a dangerous enemy, made peace with a realm neighboring ours, and can now begin to rebuild our world. I believe this is a cause to celebrate, we can sort things out tomorrow." She spoke with a soft smile, the smile increasing as the couple opposite her started to smile as well.

With a chiming laugh, Midna stepped forward, twirling so she could back up to the table, tugging on links hand with both of hers as she went; "Agreed, so come on already, oh mighty hero of the light, lets eat, I have not yet had the opportunity to eat with my body returned to me. Care to feed me?" The twilight princess finished with another laugh, followed by a flirty wink which caused the young man she had a hold of to blush profusely at the implication. However the argument won Link over swiftly and he followed gratefully, intrigued at what meal the two women with him had managed to cook up.

As they ate, they laughed and joked, Midna and Link regaling Zelda with tales of their adventures, discussing all the people they had met, the lives they had managed to change for the better and the misadventures they had gotten into.

Eventually they settled to eat, enjoying the, surprisingly, delicious meal that Zelda and Midna had managed to cook, the young hero and his companion however, could not help but steal glances at each other throughout the meal, with the princess of light watching them with a small smile on her face.

A pang struck her heart though as she watch Midna once again demand to be fed by the green clothed man, using puppy dog eyes to convince him as he once again complied. Zelda was happy for them, after everything they had been through they deserved this happiness, but she was also jealous, Link had not only saved everyone, he had saved her from a fate worse than death. He had saved her from having to watch as her kingdom and her people were reduced to nothing more than spirits in the ruins of a once great city. He had saved them all, while she had sat in the castle, praying to the goddesses that he would be successful.

Link, having once again fed the beautiful young woman sitting beside him, noticed the discontented look on the Hyrule monarchs face. However, she noticed him looking and quickly a smile spread out on her face again, so quickly he was not even sure he had seen the sad expression. Passing it off as a trick of his mind, Link turned back to Midna, who he noticed had a confused expression on her expression watching Zelda as well. Exchanging a confused the glance the two of them both put down their cutlery and turned to face the Light princess;

"Oi, Zelda, you okay there?" Midna, in her usual way, posed the question to the young woman; "I've seen cursed Twili looking happier." Let it never be said that Midna was one to dance around a subject, however she had a point, the sorrow from the princess had her two companions deeply concerned.

"Zelda..." Link began, moving leaning forward from the stool he was purchased on, but before he could say his piece she stood from her own seat, her food only half eaten and stretched; "I am simply tired after the battle, as I am sure you are as well. I say we all retire and get some well deserved rest."

And with that the princess strode to the door leading to her room and shut the door, not even giving Link or Midna a chance to talk to her or stop her.

Turning to look at each other, no words needed to be spoken, that was more than simple fatigue from the battle, she was hiding something, something personal. However, as Zelda clearly had no intention of opening up to either of them tonight, they continued to eat their meal, seeing to problem with wasting the food, a light conversation started up again but neither of them could get rid of their edginess over the erratic behavior they had witnessed.

On the other side of the door, Zelda leaned against it, a light sheen of sweat over the body and both hands clasped tightly over the spot just over her rapidly beating heart.

Her eyes were shadowed thanks to the high torches however, looking closely, you would be able to see a flush to her face, and single tear rolling down her cheek.

**_Okay, I am going to leave you on that note. Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter even more than the previous one, as I have tried to involve the characters a bit more in depth. (In my opinion if a man is going to risk everything he has just to rescue your kingdom, how could you develop some form of feelings for him? I'm just saying), Chapter 3 is already in progress so the next installment will hopefully be soon as I have a weekend to complete it._**

**_Please continue to read and review, any advice is welcome as always as long as it is useful advice. _**

**_Ciao_**

**_Ship_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any related products, this story is purely for my own enjoyment._

**_Whats up everybody, I have received a fair few reviews talking about Zelda x Link and Midna x Link. I already know what I am going to do so you need not worry. No spoilers but hopefully you will all enjoy it, although it will not be happening for a good few chapters yet._**

**_I also feel that the games never really give Zelda much of a personality (With, in my opinion, the exceptions of the Toon Link series I mean come on, Tetra at least had a bit of fire in her.)_**

**_Due to work and college my updates are going to be sporadic at best so please bare with me if I drop off the grid for a while, just a pre warning._**

**_Anyway without further stalling for time, enjoy!_**

Chapter 3:

After Zelda left the kitchen, the beautiful Twili and the young hero looked at each, not really sure what to say. Returning to their meal in silence their thoughts wandered, partially centered around the young woman who had just left, but also centered around each other. Midna was trying to think of a way to strike up the due conversation concerning them, and what was going to happen between them, her feelings for the hero of Light had began not long after Zelda had healed her, the worry on his face, the way he had pushed himself in order to be able to get her to safety. When Zelda had sacrificed herself to save Midna, she had noticed that Link was heavily wounded, which meant that he had ran all the way from lake Hylia, taking hits from monsters as he went and completely ignoring them. His concern had been that great.

From that point the Twili's feelings for Link had started to deepen, to the point that she did not hesitate to sacrifice herself at the final battle, knowing full well that she would die for trying to take on Ganondorf alone. She shuddered at the memory of dying, of the emptiness that accompanied his final blow.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she felt something warm and firm circle her shoulders, pulling her into a solid body, looking up the Twili blushed when she noticed her wolfs face so close to hers, a predatory look in them;

"You shivered." Link murmured, his warm breath mingling with hers as she drew a light breath at the close connection, he was so close, his eyes searching hers for something.

Link took his time examining her face, careful to memorize every detail. He had never felt this way about some one before, the strongest he had ever felt was his brotherly instinct towards Ilia. Despite how her father had not so secretly hoped, the most the two friends had ever felt for each other was that of siblings. In fact, the young hero had it on good authority from their mutual friend Telma, that the crown prince of the Zora Ralis had become quite smitten with the young woman, although Link wasn't really sure how it would work, he seemed to find himself in a similar position with Midna as they both came from different worlds. However he was not going to allow something as trivial as that to stop him. His feelings for her had only really surfaced when he had seen how much harm she had come to from the exposure to pure light, he had been terrified of losing her. So much so that when Zelda had vanished, for a brief, incredibly selfish moment, he had not even worried about the light princess, instead he had been merely overjoyed to have his Midna back. Wait, _his_ Midna? Man he was getting possessive already.

The realization of this thought made Link notice that both he and the young woman he had his arm around were still staring at each other, however there were a couple of noticeable differences. Midna's pupils were dilated, her breath now coming in shallow pants and a light flush was cross her cheeks as the tension between them grew, for his part Link was not in any better shape, his eyes had taken on even more of a feral appearance, his pupils matching hers in size, while his breath was shallow and quick.

This tension continued to grow, the air seemingly getting thicker and heavier. Both of the young lovers were waiting for the other to make a move, though both were also scared of where this was going.

Her lips suddenly feeling dry, Midna slipped her tongue out to wet them.

Thats when all hell broke loose.

Link crashed his lips against Midna's, her arms already circling around his neck to desperately pull him closer. Both of his arms slid around her waist to press her to him, their bodies molding together as if designed that way. Their lips slid over each other until Link felt a tongue lightly tap his and pull back, his own followed gladly as they deepened the kiss further, tasting each other and the alcohol that had accompanied their meal.

A crash sounded as the plates hit the stone floor, Link wrapping his hands around Midna's firm thighs and lifting her up to carry her against the wall, her back hit it causing her to pull away and gasp, her back arching slightly from the cold stone only to push her chest against his tightly. His lips immediately latched onto the pulse point on her neck, sucking harshly, draw an even louder gasp followed by a strangled moan from her lips, he bit and sucked his way back to her lips, where their kisses became chaste but no less passionate and needy. Midna pulled away long enough to utter a quick command; "Bedroom. Now!" At which point all sense left Link and his hand travelled further along her toned thighs, taking a moment to admire the smoothness of her skin, before both hands slipped under her skirt and cupped her rear. A low growl sounded from the young hero's throat as he did and Midna wrapped her legs around his waist desperate for more contact, noticing a bulge growing underneath his pants she started to grind her hips roughly into his, the motion doing very interesting things to both of the lovers' bodies.

Somehow Link managed to find his way to the correct door, although Midna had to open it herself, not wanting Link to divert from his current task of groping as much of her rear as possible. Stumbling down the corridor, crashing into the walls a few times along the way the two of them finally found the door leading to Links room, the two of them hadn't discussed the sleeping arrangements but apparently it wasn't important at that time.

Entering the room with Midna once again having to open the door with a free hand, which quickly returned to the task of unbuttoning all of links loose clothing ready, the door slammed shut behind them and Midna found herself pinned to the luxurious silk sheets, it seems even the servants deserve nice arrangements. Now that his hands were no longer needed to hold Midna up they moved up her body, with their owner trying his hardest to memorize every dip and curve in her smooth, lean body.

Deciding she wanted to be in control, the young Twili used the fact that her legs were still tightly wrapped around Link to flip them, so that she ended up straddling him while he looked above him in with surprise and no small amount of arousal in his eyes. However taking the time to look into those wild, blue eyes Midna saw another emotion, love, it was glazed with lust but she could see the unmistakable sign of love in his eyes, not realizing that hers were reflecting the same emotions, minus the surprise. Leaning down she captured his lips once again in a heated kiss before pulling the green tunic and undershirt off his body in one swift motion before leaning back to appreciate the muscled physique before her. All that fighting had left our hero with the chest and abs even the most hardcore exercise fanatics could not achieve, which goes to show that training is no substitute for real experience, even the numerous scars on his body did not look out of place.

Sitting up the light dweller grabbed the fabric that had bunched up around her waist and pulled it fully off her in one fell swoop, showing that even the Twili royalty did not favor anything under their clothing. Her voluptuous body now bare before him, Link sat up, his legs crossing as Midnas crossed around his waist, her bare sex grinding against his clothed one as he wrapped his arms around her waist, caressing her lower back while another squeezed and massaged a cheek. Her hands slid up his muscled torso to cup his face, the two locking lips once again, this kiss was slower, with the two lovers taking their time to explore, Midna's hands sliding down from his face to trace the numerous scars on his body.

Pulling away from him she locked eyes with him, both of them slightly out of breath as she uttered two words; "Take me."

That was all it took for the young hero to pull her back to him and roll them once more, her legs remaining locked around his waist.

Their love took them over and the next several hours were spent simply feeling each other, reveling in the fact that they were both alive, they were both there and they were expressing their feelings in the oldest and simplest way possible. Nothing was held back as they loved each other in the hours, their cries melding as they reached their peaks time and time again, each taking the lead and setting the pace, the position, the angle and every time they finished together. At last they sated each other, although only temporarily, the Twilight princess falling onto the crumpled bed sheets with her hero falling down beside her.

They took a few moments to catch their breath before Link spoke, his voice hoarse from use; "Never leave me Midna, please."

A loving smile crossed her lips as his had found hers, their fingers interlacing as she lightly kissed him, responding once the kiss was broken; "Only if you never leave me."

A small chuckle followed by agreement greeted these words, his arms wrapping around her as she tucked herself into his chest, finding it a very comfortable pillow.

Placing a chaste kiss against her forehead, the taste of sweat and strangely berries lingering on his lips, Link pulled her tighter against him as sleep took the pair of lovers into its comforting embrace.

Further down the hall in another of the undamaged servants quarters, a young woman sat on the window ledge, looking out on what was left of her kingdom. Glancing up Zelda could not help but feel slightly jealous of the stars that shone. They did not have to worry about the others around, or the heartbreak of seeing the one they had come to love have their heart stolen by another. The light princess did not, however, resent the twilight monarch, instead she has happy that at least one of them had managed to find happiness out of all this chaos. However she was not happy for herself, she had hoped that when the battle had been finished she would have been able to reveal the feelings she had for Link, even though she had only found out what he looked like a couple of short days ago. Her feelings for the young hero had began when he had brought Midna to her, she had seen the wounds he had received, not caring about his own body, only caring that she might live. That determination is what had compelled the light princess to sacrifice herself as she had, not even being sure if she would ever see those wild blue eyes once more. Her feelings had intensified when she had seen his human form, seen the handsome young man that contained the soul of a wild beast and seen him risk everything he had just to defeat the evil plaguing the land of Hyrule.

What she could do with these feelings she did not know, all she knew was that his feelings were for the young Twili she had left him with in the kitchens. Just the thought of the two of them together sent a clenching pain through her chest. Pulling her legs up the princess of Hyrule watched the night pass, the clouds parting to allow moonlight to illuminate a single tear falling down her cheek.

Across the hall, our young hero had fallen asleep with the love of his life in his arms. However his dreams did not reflect the peace of reality, instead his dreams were becoming twisted and dark.

_Link looked around as his world burned, the land of Hyrule turning to ash before his eyes, the flames surround him as he is forced to watch the castle crumble before him and everyone he knows becoming warped and twisted. The Ordon villagers, Colin and the kids, Ilia, the mayor, the zoras, the gorons, everyone he had ever met and some he even had not. They all lay on the ground, motionless, the once storm grey stones of the Hyrule plaza now stained a bloody crimson from the slaughter. Looking up from the horrific sight before him Link felt his mind shatter, there stood the man he had killed not a day previously looking no worse for the wear as he laughed maniacally, however that was not the worst thing. On either side of him, hanging from the ruined walls by their chained wrists were the two princesses, both of them unmoving. Midnas clothes were torn, blood matting wherever there was a cut, her modesty barely preserved, with her fellow monarch no better off, with her clothes hanging off her in strips. His attention was capture once more by the man in the middle, pointing his dark sword straight at Link he grinned; "You have all this to come, you failed hero."_

With a cry Link flew upright, his body coated in a light sheen of sweat while he panted. This sudden movement woke Midna as well who quickly placed wrapped one arm around his shoulders and placed another above his heart to try and calm him down; "Link! What's wrong?"  
The young hero's chest heaved for a few more moments before he managed to regain control of his breathing, returning to a calmer persona;  
"I'm fine Midna. Just, just a bad dream."  
It was clear from her face that she did not believe him but the look on his face was begging her not to push the issue, so it was dropped for another time. A sly thought appeared in her head as a way to distract him, so using the hand on his chest the mischievous Twili pushed him back onto the bed and slid her leg over to straddle him. The surprise on his face only got her blood pumping faster, leaning down to kiss him she went about taking his mind off of the nightmare in the quickest way she knew how.

**Okay, so just a little more depth on the relationship between our three main characters, I hope you all enjoyed it. Once again I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my work. Criticism is appreciated but the compliments even more so. Next chapter things will begin to speed up a bit, the full on lemons shall not appear until either much later in the story, or at the very end. I just hope the scene for my readers who prefer that kind of thing.**


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

**Authors Note - Romance Option**

**Okay people, there has been many requests for Midna or Zelda to get together, now I am personally a massive fan of the Midna x Link pairing so that is going to happen regardless.**

**However I am giving people who feel strongly enough about it to grant Zelda her own happiness, cause lets face it we all deserve happiness even in a story.**

**So I have set up a poll on my profile, you will see the options there when you enter it. I will keep the poll up for one week due to the need to study and then I will close it. **

**So if you want to see Zelda happy, Midna alone happy or neither then please make your opinions known.**

**Looking forward to seeing what you all decide.**

**Ciao**

**Ship**

**P.s, Added a link here for people too lazy to search, so now you have NO EXCUSE! MWAHAHAHAHAAAA... (cough)**

** u/3290481/HellsShipwright#**


End file.
